


Everyone just back off!

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened after Alec walked off from Magnus, Izzy and Lydia when the latter dismissed Alec from finding Jace for the night.





	Everyone just back off!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the kudos.

Izzy sighed, frustrated with all the things happening now. Jace was missing and with the way Alec was acting, it seemed that she lost two brothers and not just one. She glanced at Magnus, who broodingly grabbed again Jace's shirt and snapped his fingers. Izzy saw the blue sparks from the warlock's fingers fading. Magnus shook his hands and snapped again.

Jace missing was taking a toll on everyone. 

But Izzy felt most sorry for Magnus. She saw how persistent the warlock was in helping them, when he shouldn't be. This was not Magnus' responsibility. And yet, Magnus was here. Draining all his powers just to help them find Alec's parabatai. And Alec's attitude towards the warlock was so unfair and yet, she couldn't take sides. They were all tensed, everyone was. 

She sighed again and pretended listening to Lydia. That was were the problem falls. Alec didn't know how Magnus was overworking himself for her brother. Alec might not see it because he's too blinded on his own dilemma but Izzy could.

Magnus was in pain. And not the physical one. Everytime Alec was pushing the warlock away or snarling at him because he still couldn't track Jace, Magnus eyes were filled with so much pain Izzy could feel it radiating off of the warlock.

And there's also one emotion Izzy couldn't ignore. Magnus longed for Alec. The glances he threw at her brother's direction, the sudden reaction when Alec was agitated, the way Magnus' hands clenched as if he's controlling himself from touching the other man.

 _How blinded are you dear brother..._ If the situation was not too serious, she could have hit her brother's head.

"Magnus..." She whispered. The man glanced at her and Izzy could see the dark circles under his eyes. The blue sparks started to fade again. "You need to take a rest. You've been working straight since yesterday morning. I didn't see you sleep."

Magnus smiled a very sad smile. "I'm fine Isabelle." He sighed. "This...this is important. Very important." Izzy heard how Magnus whispered the last two words, as if he's immitating the same words said by someone else.

Once this was over, she'd  _definitely_   hurt his brother.

"It is. But even us take rest. You should too. Please. If not for yourself, do it for me and Clary. You can sleep here if you want?"

Magnus stopped using magic and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine. I'm going home but," He held on tightly to the piece of cloth in his hand. "I'll bring this. Probably if I'm in my loft, I'd have some progress." He smiled again, this time it reached his eyes, and kissed Izzy's cheeks. "Thank you mi bella. I'll send a fire message if anything good happens."

Izzy nodded. She was about to ask for a portal when one opened up at the corner. "Are you sure? You're low on magic now..."

Magnus stepped inside but turned around to look at her. Izzy's heart clenched. Magnus was really sad. "I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I'll survive." And then he's gone.

Izzy counted till ten before asking for Lydia to be dismissed. The latter agreed and asked everyone to take a rest. They'd resume tomorrow---or later if Alec woke up and started snarling at them again.

After seeing everyone left the room, Izzy went directly to her brother's room. It was unlocked, meaning that Alec was still awake. She knocked softly and opened it.

Alec was on the bed, checking his phone. He instantly looked up. "Did Magnus already left?" He asked. Izzy nodded.

He sighed, a sound of relief. "He was not answering my calls." 

"Who would be?" Izzy whispered, looking sharply at her brother.

Alec caught the animosity in her voice and he shockingly stared at her. "What!?" He sounded offended.

Izzy exhaled. "You are one stupid Shadowhunter big brother. I don't know why Magnus is keeping up with you." She was about to leave the room when Alec grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean? What did Magnus tell you?"

"It was not what Magnus told me. It was what he _wasn't_ telling me. Think about it Alec. You'll lose everything if you keep this up." And Izzy left after that, leaving a bewildered Alec in the room.

 _Served him right._ Izzy thought.  _Let's see how he'll grovel._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The stories were short as it should be. I wanted to use different POVs, seeing what these two adorbs cannot see. Hope you all let me know what you think!


End file.
